


Addiction

by tmchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam detoxes from his demon blood addiction after 'My Bloody Valentine' Cas keeps him company and helps him through. Warnings for slash and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on fanfiction.net. But I'm posting it here now as well. Usually I don't write Sastiel though. Destiel is my OTP. But I hope you enjoy this story.

Sam had been locked into Bobby's panic room again to detox from the demon blood he had ingested during their encounter with Famine. Dean and Bobby were in Bobby's study doing nothing but worrying about the youngest Winchester, when Cas popped in to see how things were going.

The angel stayed with them for a while but soon realized that there was nothing he could do to help them. So he decided to try and help Sam instead, which in turn would make Dean and Bobby feel better. Also he felt bad for Sam's condition, especially after the young hunter had defeated Famine, when he, an Angel of the Lord, had failed and given in to his vessel's cravings.

He teleported into Bobby's basement, landing right outside the panic room, listening to the sounds coming from within. He looked through the little opening in the door and saw Sam writhing on the small bed, sweat covering his body. It pained the angel to see Sam like that.

Sure, he hadn't cared about him in the beginning. Dean was his charge and he had viewed Sam merely as an abomination with the potential to be very dangerous. But over the time he had spent with the brothers, he had become friends with both Winchesters and had forgiven Sam his mistakes, knowing he had only tried to help. He had also learned that he and Sam actually had a lot of things in common.

Quickly he teleported into the room and sat down on the bed next to Sam. He pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead and instantly the hunter stopped thrashing and lay still, his eyes closed and his breathing steadying. He gently stroked his hand through Sam's sweat damp hair and smoothed it back from his face. Then he just sat and waited for the young man to open his eyes.

After a few more minutes Sam's eyes finally fluttered open and he looked around in confusion until his vision cleared and he recognized the figure sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Cas?" he asked, not sure whether Cas was real or if he was still imagining things.

"Yes, Sam. I'm here," the angel replied softly.

"Did…did you heal me?" Sam asked, amazed that he was thinking clearly and not hurting anymore.

"No. Unfortunately I cannot heal you. The demon blood has to leave your system on it's own time. But I took away the symptoms for a while. They shouldn't come back for another few hours," Cas explained.

"Thank you," Sam told him and got up to get a drink of water before returning to the bed. He was exhausted. Detoxing from demon blood wasn't exactly a walk in the park. "Are you going to stay here then?"

Cas looked down at him. He hadn't really thought about that but the hopeful sound in Sam's voice hadn't escaped him. "If you want me to, yes," he answered. He didn't have anything else to do anyway.

Sam nodded. "Please. It'll get boring here, all alone. And Dean won't stay long when he checks on me. He really has a problem with what I did." What Sam didn't say out loud was the other reason he wanted Cas to stay. He was scared of the moment the angel's magic wore off and he'd be haunted by his inner demons again. He wanted Cas to be there and to be able to take care of him immediately when that happened.

"He understands that it wasn't your fault. It's just hard for him," Cas tried to explain.

"It's harder for me," Sam replied and then he started to tell Cas about what he'd seen and felt before the angel had arrived and Cas listened patiently to the horrors Sam had endured and when the symptoms came back he soothed them away again with a touch, sending Sam into a deep sleep at the same time so he could get some sorely needed rest.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Can I borrow some of your books, please?" Cas asked Bobby, startling both the old hunter and Dean with his sudden appearance in the study.

"Jesus!" Dean exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically. Cas ignored him and stayed focused on Bobby.

"Sure. What kinda books and what do ya need them for?" he wanted to know.

"I thought Sam might like to have something to read to pass the time. I eased his symptoms and he gets bored all alone," Cas told him, for some reason not wanting to tell them that he had spent the last few hours keeping Sam company and would continue to do so as soon as the man woke up again.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"He's asleep now," Cas told him and that seemed to ease Dean's mind a little.

"Will he be okay?" he still needed to know but sounded less worries now.

"Yes. I will make sure of that," Cas promised. "You should get some rest now, too. Both of you," he advised the two hunters and received two reluctant nods for that. Well, he wouldn't make them sleep if they didn't want to. With a shrug he vanished and appeared back in the panic room, depositing a small stack of books next to the bed and watched as Sam slept, soothing his nightmares when they started.

Sam woke up a few hours later looking much better than when Cas had come to see him the first time. Cas showed him the books and together they started reading and discussing the things they read about. This was how it went for the next few days. They spent hours together discussing all kinds of things, finding more than one thing connecting them. Cas would help Sam when the demon blood withdrawal became unbearable and he never left the hunter's side.

He had started to kiss away the nightmares that came at night but he was secretly worried that Sam's symptoms weren't easing on their own. He had told Dean and Bobby everything was alright and they just needed to be patient. But in reality Cas had started to worry that the symptoms would never go away and that Sam would never be allowed to leave the room again or he wouldn't be able to control himself when confronted with a demon.

He was contemplating this, lost deep in thought, when Sam woke up and moved closer to press a small kiss against Cas' temple. This quickly made him forget his worries and he turned to look at Sam in surprise.

"What? You've been kissing my forehead several times at night now. Can't I do the same?" the hunter asked when he noticed Cas' astonished look.

"You…you knew?" Cas muttered. He hadn't thought Sam had felt that. He hadn't really thought about it at all and just acted out of an impulse. But he had liked kissing the sleeping human so he had continued. And Sam had known and he'd let him. Thinking about it that way, Cas suddenly wanted more and carefully leaned closer to Sam, who just waited for what would be next.

When Sam didn't pull away Cas pressed his lips against Sam's and the hunter's lips parted slightly for Cas. The angel had never done this before personally but he knew what to do and he licked along Sam's lips, tracing them before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Sam moaned softly when he felt Cas' tongue against his and eagerly responded to the kiss, stroking the angel's tongue passionately with his own.

This was exactly what Cas had hoped for, what he had imagined during the long nights when he had sat awake next to Sam's sleeping form, waiting for the next nightmare to hit and be chased away by his soft lips. And now that he had this, he wanted more and he shrugged off his trench coat without ever breaking the kiss. Then he pushed Sam back down onto the mattress and leaned down on top of him, now exploring more of the man's exposed skin.

Sam whimpered quietly when the angel's mouth left his but he soon moaned again when he felt Cas sucking and gently biting along his neck and collarbones, while his hands tugged the shirt Sam was wearing up and over his head. When Sam reached for his tie though to undo it, the angel grabbed his hands and pushed them back down onto the mattress before he continued to undress the man and marvel at his beauty when he was naked and obviously aroused.

Cas smiled, feeling his own erection straining against the confinement of his clothes as his eyes slowly travelled over Sam's body. He started at the face, gazing into the hunter's eyes for a moment before moving on to his lips, touching them lightly with his fingertips. His fingers now followed his gaze, down to the nipples which were circled and pinched and then licked for good measure, until they were as hard as they could be.

Then his eyes moved down lower to the well muscled abdomen, while his fingers traced all the ridges and valleys of Sam's stomach making him moan and writhe in pleasure. He bent down lower then, running his tongue over the places he had just touched, as his fingers started to tease Sam's rock-hard cock. At this Sam twitched, almost bucking Cas off and the angel used some of his power to hold Sam down as he slowly stroked his hard cock and placed a teasing kiss on the top every now and again. He kept this slow pace until Sam was hardly able to speak anymore and only begged for Cas to stroke harder and let him have his release.

"Soon," Cas promised letting go of Sam's cock entirely. He was close himself now, he could tell and he didn't want to come in his pants. With a thought he got rid of his clothes and had his fingers coated in lube. As he reached down to Sam's entrance he captured the hunter's mouth again with his lips, swallowing the gasps and moans as he gently worked Sam open.

"Enough," Sam rasped when he broke away from Cas' lips to take a shuddering breath. "Do it. Now."

Then he bit his bottom lip to suppress another whimper when Cas removed his fingers and positioned himself between Sam's legs. His gasp, when Cas suddenly buried himself in his ass, was loud though and Cas quickly sealed Sam's mouth again to muffle all other sounds that were sure to follow. Dean and Bobby really didn't need to hear them. They might think Sam was in trouble and come running to help him.

It didn't take either of them long to reach the edge of oblivion they were both looking for. After a few thrusts Cas had started hitting Sam's prostate and a few strokes later the hunter came all over his and Cas' stomach, his scream captured by Cas' mouth.

When Sam's orgasm hit, his muscles tightened around Cas and he thrust deep once more and then he came, too, deep inside the hunter. And as their mutual orgasms washed over them, the pleasure of being with an angel removed all traced of the addiction to demon blood from Sam' system, to be replaced with a new, different and less dangerous addiction.


End file.
